Harry & Cho
by I Love Cho
Summary: scrappin story meh don't like it enough im ahorrible writer
1. The perfect night

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters and their stories in this short fanfic. I'm not making money on this so don't sue me!  
  
(A/N) I got a "C" in English. AKA many grammatical errors.  
  
Cho and Harry  
  
It was the end of summer after the students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry experienced the horrible death of Cedric Diggory. Harry was on the Hogwarts Express reliving the episode over and over his mind; Harry chose to sit in a compartment by himself. He couldn't help feeling it was his fault, "I made Cedric take the cup with me I refused to take it alone" he thought to himself, "I killed Cedric". His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. "Harry, open up" It was Cho, his stomach did a flip. But it wasn't the same kind of flip it usually made around Cho, it was the feeling you get before your about to be punished. Cho was going to blame him for killing Cedric, Her first boyfriend. 'Knock-Knock!' "Open the door, Harry. I know you're in there I saw you come in earlier" she said sounding calmer than Harry expected. With a sigh he opened the door refusing to look up, so he just stared at the floor. He was too nervous to look up. He still had a crush on her since the Ravenclaw vs. Gryffindor Quidditch game last year. Cho came in. "Mind if I sit down for a second?" she asked with a slight shake in her voice. "-er ya sure. I guess" he answered quietly while he stared even harder at the carpeted floor. They sat across each other on the puffy seats in Harry's compartment. "I need to ask you something" she said looking at him, but he was now looking at the ceiling refusing to look at Cho. "Harry I need you to tell me what happened. when... C-Cedric d-died" Cho said slowly, stuttering at her dead boyfriend's name. Cho bit her bottom lip holding back tears. "I'm not gonna cry in front of Harry" she thought to herself. "Look at me Harry" said Cho still biting her lip, she picked up Harry's hand and held it "I need to know." Harry didn't blush, he just looked in her deep beautiful black eyes and dove into the terrible tale at the cemetery. Harry reached at the point of his story where Cedric died. Cho dropped Harry's hand and began to shake as a single silent tear fell down Cho's cheek. She quickly wiped it on the back of her sleeve. "Don't cry" she told herself. Harry stared at Cho for a moment and she looked back into his emerald green eyes. He instantly turned his head down and stared at the floor again and continued. After what seemed like hours, he finished with a sigh and said "It's all my fault, I never should have asked him to take the cup with me" *sigh*. "Don't you dare blame yourself Harry! This isn't your fault! It's all You-Know-Who's fault! It's HIS fault why C-C-Cedric i-is d-d-dead." Silent tears streamed down Cho's beautiful face. "Please don't cry Cho. I can't stand to see you hurt like this." Cho came over hugged and kissed him on the cheek "You're a brave and good man, Harry" she whispered in her ear and walked out the door. Cho ran off to the washroom past Ron and Hermione obviously looking for Harry. Harry was too sad to realise he was kissed by the women he loved so much, just stared at the floor aimlessly.  
"Harry's probably in there!" Ron said hopefully. Hermione followed Ron to the door and sure enough Harry was sitting, starring at the floor with his face in his hands. Ron was about to walk in when he felt a tug on the back of his robes. "He wants to be alone, we can see him when we get to King's Cross." Hermione said with emphasis on 'alone'. Ron looked at Hermione "Bu--" "But no Ron" Hermione said in a sharp tone. Ron sighed and they walked past his compartment to Fred, George and Ginny's.  
Harry starred at the floor as a tear fell out of his eye and landed with a light "pat" sound. He still loved Cho, but watching her cry made him feel so much worse.  
  
***  
At King's Cross Harry said goodbye to the Weasleys and Hermione. He started to head to the Dursleys but caught a glance of Cho and walked up to her. She still had puffy eyes but she wasn't crying anymore. "-er, Cho um I was just wondering if, you know I could Owl you sometimes?" Harry asked. "Just to see if your okay, you know." he added quickly. "I'd like that a lot, Harry" she answered with a smile. "I gotta go now Harry, but I'll talk to ya later!" she said happily. Harry smiled at himself "she seems happy, maybe, now that she knows, it may be easier for her to move on with her life" he thought to himself happily. "Get in the car, Potter!" came the voice of Harry's Uncle Vernon. *Sigh*  
  
***  
  
Three weeks later Harry decided to Owl Ron and Hermione  
  
Dear, Ron  
  
Hey, howsa goin Ron! I was just wondering if I could possible stay over at your place sometime in the summer. I don't think I will live long here at the Dursleys.  
  
,Harry PS. Can you send some food, they're only serve me cold soup!  
  
Harry then copied the same note but changing the name Ron to Hermione when he heard his uncles voice.  
"DINNER!" he heard his uncles voice boom through the hall and into his room. Harry quickly tied the notes to Hedwig's leg and let her out the window. Harry sat down at the table staring in horror of his meal, cold soup that was still in the can and a soggy piece of bread. "Hurry up boy! I am having guests and I will not tolerate a sound from your room!" Uncle Vernon yelled with fire in his eyes. "If you cause me to lose this deal, like the last time, hear my words boy, you'll be out of this house before you can say 'but!' Vernon added. "Yes, sir." Harry said quietly as he chugged his cold soup with disgust and shoved the bread in his mouth. 'Ding-Dong!' The door bell rang. "Get to your room. NOW BOY!" his uncle said "and not one sound!" he added. He went into his room to find that Hedwig was already back. She had two large packs and two small note for him. He read the first note with a sad expression.  
  
Dear, Harry  
  
Sorry Harry, I can't have you over, we're going to Romania to Visit Charlie. But I brought you some cake and snacks. Why don't you ask Hermione what she's doing, I already told her I was going to Romania on the train, but I don't know if she's as busy as me. I'm sure we can still go to Diagon alley together near the 30th of August, thou. Sorry Harry but I gotta go now, dinners ready.  
Keep in touch!  
  
,Ron  
  
Harrys stomach dropped when he finished reading the letter but he then saw the neat, organized writing on the second note obviously from Hermione. He opened the letter,  
  
Dear, Harry  
  
I hope your summer is going okay! I know Ron's going to Romania but I can't have you over either I'm going to America for the summer to visit my muggle relatives, sorry Harry. I brought you some snacks thou, I hope you like them, they are mostly muggle candies.  
  
,Hermione  
  
Harry saddly opened the package Ron sent him dreading the next five weeks. Harry took out a bag of Berttie Bots Every Flavour Beans and popped one in his mouth. "Blah!" Bogie flavour! Harry ran across the hall to the bathroom and washed his mouth with water. Meanwhile at the front door. Vernon opened the door. "Good evening Mr. Chang, Mrs. Chang" Harry's uncle said in a polite voice. "Come in, come in -but who is this young lady?" he said giving a polite wave to Cho. "This is my daughter, Cho, Cho Chang." Mrs. Chang answered. Cho quickly asked were the bathroom is. "Just up the stairs and it's the first door on your left, dear" said a soft voice from Petunia. Cho replied with a quick and quiet "Thank you". Harry left the bathroom, turned around and jumped 2 feet into the air with a start and almost fell on the floor, Cho was standing half a foot in front of him. "Huh!!" Cho yelped. "What are you doing here?!" they asked one another at the same time in hushed voices. "I live here Cho!" Harry said, "Now why are you here?" he asked in astonishment. "My parents are making a business deal with, your uncle is it?" Cho asked innocently. The sound of footsteps were running up the stairs. "Quick! In here!" Harry pulled Cho into his room and shut the door. "Shut Up In There Boy!!! I can here you all the way down stairs!" boomed his uncle's voice outside the door. Harry turned to Cho; she still looked sad. "Are you still sad about Cedric...?" Harry asked calmly. "Yes... and no" Cho replied "I stopped crying but I do still miss him" she added. "Well I'm glad your getting better, Cho" Harry said sounding happier. "I never knew your parents were muggles, what brings them to the Dursleys?" Harry asked. "Well they own a construction company, they need a big order to replace most of their tools" Cho answered. "But enough about me, how are you Harry?" She asked turning to look into Harry's bright emerald eyes. Harry suddenly remembered how much he liked Cho. Harry blushed "You know, just hanging around locked in my room, being fed cold soup in a can, same old, same old." He answered casually. "They feed you cold soup? In a can?" Cho asked surprised. "Well sometimes I get a piece of cheese or a slice of bread." he said sadly. "It's usually not that bad cause I'd usually would go to Ron's for the summer but he's off to Romania, even Hermione is busy too." He said with a deep sigh. "Wow. your uncle seemed nice when I came in..." she said feeling pity for the boy next to her. "Harry, Owl me sometimes, maybe we can do something to brighten your holiday!" she told him happily "I don't live far from here, you know, just a few blocks!" Cho wants to do something with me! Harry thought to himself with a smile as his face turned an even deeper shade of red. "I er guess. ya" Damnit! Was that the best answer I could think of! Harry thought feeling stupid. "You'd better get down there Cho, they're probably wondering where you are." Harry told the girl next to him. "Oh. okay, don't forget to Owl me Harry, bye." With that Cho left Harry's room and into the living room.  
Harry turned his face into his pillow. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Harry thought hitting his forehead. Why couldn't I have given a smooth answer, why did I have to turn so red every time I'm near her!. But at that moment he thought about hanging out with Cho. A wide grin spread across his face, "Maybe this is my chance to get closer to Cho." Maybe this summer won't be as bad as he thought it would.  
  
***  
  
A few days later Harry decided to owl Cho. He spent 4 hours drawling over a piece of parchment. How to ask Cho out to do something?  
  
Dear, Cho  
  
I was just wondering maybe you'd like to go get some ice cream or something sometime? Well I hope I'm not bothering you but I've got nothing better to do.  
  
,Harry  
  
'Horrible, it sounded like she was a last resort, and where am I gonna get muggle money for ice cream anyways.' Harry said to himself. He crumpled his letter and tossed it in the bin. 'Hmmm' Harry said thinking out loud. How about.?  
  
Dear, Cho  
  
Hi Cho, I just wondered maybe you might wanna go for a walk tonight. I need to talk to someone other than my bully of a cousin and Hedwig.  
  
,Harry  
  
'Tonight? I'm probably moving too fast'. He said to himself. After a few more letters like those two, he finally wrote.  
  
Dear, Cho  
  
Hi Cho, I was wondering maybe if you wanna do something today. I need to get away from this 'Hell Hole'.  
  
Love, Harry  
  
Love, Harry? He erased Love and sent it to Cho. After all his hard work he went down for lunch (a bun and a chunk of cheese (possibly some cake)). Harry went outside and sat in the sun in the yard when thoughts entered his head like: What if she rejects me, what if she laughs at me! He felt his stomach drop. Harry started pacing around the yard when a snowy white owl landed on his shoulder with a letter attached to her leg. Hedwig! Harry picked her up and rushed to his room. He spent a few minutes trying to open the letter with shaking hands. Then he realised it was his own letter and fell on his bed with a sigh. But he then spotted there was something scribbled on the back.  
  
Meet me at Little Whinging park at 9:00 pm  
  
Love, Cho  
  
His stomach did a flip as he saw the underlined word 'Love'. She probably saw the eraser marks his muggle pencil made.  
Harry sat in his room checking his watch every thirty seconds waiting till 9 O'clock. He put on his best clothes, which wasn't saying a lot, he tried his hardest to straighten his hair but accepted defeat and he even tried to iron his clothes and ruined an exceptionally baggy pair of pants. 'Beep-Beep' Harry's watch told him it was ten to nine. Time to go, with a deep breath he sneaked out the door and headed off to Little Whinging Park.  
  
***  
  
Harry arrived to see Cho was already there. He waited a minuet, summed up all his courage and walked towards Cho. She smiled, he turned red but it was dark out and she probably didn't see it. Harry took a seat next to Cho at the other end of the bench. "Hi, Harry" said Cho. "Hi" Harry answered in a rather higher than normal voice. Sigh*"Harry, there's something I need to tell you." Cho said in a quivering voice. Harry tried to say ' ya' but nothing came out he was too nervous so he just nodded his head slowly. Cho had moved across the bench to sit rather close to Harry. Harry's face was now an exploding shade of red. Cho looked in his glowing bright emerald eyes and said "I've had a crush on you since we played each other in my fourth year, your third." Harry's stomach did a flip, he felt a surge of confidence, but it all fell as fast as it had risen when Cho said "But that's all gone now." Harry felt like he could cry and his face lightened slightly, though still very nervous to be close to the women of his dreams. He tried to move away from Cho and turned his head away from her. But Cho only got closer and said in a soft beautiful voice ".Because, now, I love you Harry Potter." Harry starred at her wonderful face full of hope, he saw the sincerity and truth and most importantly, the love in her deep chocolate eyes. Harry was silent he was lost for words. Cho slowly made her way from Harry still starring into his emerald eyes, taking rejection from his silence. "Say something!" Harry thought to himself and opened his mouth but couldn't speak. Harry's heart was beating so fast and hard, he thought he would explode. Cho moved to the total opposite side of the bench as a few tears began to fall down her face. Harry wanted more than anything to tell her his feelings too but couldn't, he was paralyzed with shcok. Harry then got an idea. He moved closer to Cho. She made a sniff and a hiccup and reluctantly looked into his eyes again. Harry's heart beated faster. He picked up Cho's delicate hand and placed it over his heart. Instantly Cho realised what was happening. Harry stared into her eyes for forgiveness, he still couldn't make a sound, his mouth just opened and closed silently like a fish gasping for water. He felt so bad for making her shed those tears. Harry had to do something. He took his arms and wrapped them around Cho's waist and pulled her into a tender hug. Cho grabbed Harry around the neck and rested her head on his shoulder. Harry quivered at her touch as she shook to his. It was love at its finest. Harry smiled and held her closer, tightly, passing warmth from one to another. The feelings Harry felt could not be explained by words, as were Cho's. Harry blushed, his body was moving from the will of his heart. Harry slowly lowered his head to Cho's. He ran his fingers through Cho's silky black hair and starred in each others eyes for a moment. Harry then closed his eyes, still moving slowly closer to the women of his dreams and pressed his lips softly against Cho's luscious red lips. Harry never felt so happy, the kiss lasted long, and they parted only for oxygen. Harry then opened his eyes. Cho's eyes were still closed, she very slowly opened her watery eyes and her mouth hung very slightly open. This time Cho raised her head to Harry.  
  
(A/N) Please review. Hopped you liked it! If you want another chapter please say so in your review. Ch2: How will Hogwarts react to their relationship?  
  
(A/N) keep in mind I got a "C" in English. AKA many grammatical errors. 


	2. Harry gets Hurt

Disclaimer: no I don't own Harry Potter if I did I would be very happy person, I'm not.  
  
They sat embracing each others love for a moments time when Harry heard some movement in the background.  
  
"Heh, hey guys, look at the love birds!" somebody sniggered.  
  
Shocked, Harry broke apart and stood up straight to look at Dudley and his team of cronies, all just as big and thick headed as himself. Harry was now taller than Dudley and had some muscle growing but was still not as strong as him.  
  
"Cho, run home and don't look back." Harry spoke with urgency in his voice as the group began to circle him. Harry pulled out his wand; he kept it with him wherever he went, even in the muggle world.  
  
Cho didn't move, "Harry what's goi-"  
  
"CHO!! GO!!" Harry yelled.  
  
She backed up a couple steps and quickly turned around and dashed for home.  
  
Some of Dudley's friends were looking quizzically at the piece of wood Harry was holding. Harry didn't move his gaze from his oversized cousin. Harry raised his wand in a ready position. Out of the corner of his eye he saw one of Dudley's friend charge him. Harry instantly turned to face him  
  
"PETRIFICUS TOTA-" Harry was cut off when somebody else seized him around the middle. Harry fell to the ground and dropped his wand.  
  
Winded, Harry managed to push himself on all fours when a heavy boot came across and hit him on his underside.  
  
"OOoof!" Harry fell to the floor and some blood trickled out of Harry's mouth as more kicks landed across his face and ribs from no more than seven different pairs of shoes. Cho turned around when she heard Dudley and his friends laughing. She watched everything, she fell to the floor on her knees and started crying hysterically.  
  
"P-please make it stop, I can't lose him too!" She cried under her breath.  
  
As if on cue a large black dog jumped out of the bushes and tackled Dudley to the floor...  
  
"S-s-Sirius?" Harry said while coughing up more blood and fell back down to the floor.  
  
The dog made a quick glance at Harry and turned back to the seven people growling fiercely displaying huge jagged teeth. Dudley's friends backed off and ran for it. Dudley was still on the floor gasping for air, he was more than likely winded from the impact from such a large dog. Cho Hastily made it back to Harry. Cho sat cross-legged on the floor and placed Harry's head in her lap. More tears were falling, they landed on Harry. He was unconscious.  
  
Cho turned to the dog with pleading eyes for more help. The dog then morphed into a man with long dirty hair covering his face. The man picked up Harry and his wand. "Cho, you'd better come with me." He said dully.  
  
"Who are you?" Cho demanded.  
  
*Sigh* "all will be explained, but must find a safe place first."  
  
"WHO ARE YOU?!" Cho screamed at the man as more tears leaked.  
  
*sigh* "If you must know... I'm Harry's godfather and listen to me something terrible has happened today and both of you are in grave danger, please, come with me."  
  
The man found an empty pop can and muttered a few words under his breath with Harry's wand. The can glowed a blue shade for a moment and returned to normal. "Cho this will take us to a good friend of mines house, I turned it into a portkey, come on you have to trust me, for Harry's sake and yours."  
  
"What abo-" Cho was about to ask about Dudley but was cut off  
  
"He'll be fine"  
  
Cho looked in the man's eyes for a moment, nodded, and placed a finger on the can. They shot off in a blur of colours and landed softly on a green lawn in front of a small cottage. A man with ripped ragged robes burst through the door.  
  
"Padfoot, my good friend! I heard what happened come in." The other man said.  
  
"Good to see you Moony." The man carrying Harry said as he entered the house.  
  
"P-p-professor Lupin?" Cho asked.  
  
Lupin smiled "yes, it's me, but I'm not your teacher anymore, call me Remus. Come on, come inside I have tea ready."  
  
Cho walked inside and sat next to Harry who was laying on the couch next to the coffee table. Cho held his hand close to her heart. Remus and the man came through the door to the kitchen carrying a tray of tea and a flask of greenish-brown thick bubbling liquid. Cho had a million questions to ask but waited patiently as Remus poured the liquid down Harry's throat. Suddenly the bruises disappeared and he slowly opened his eyes and sat up.  
  
"Harry!" Cho pulled him into a big hug and started to kiss him all over his face. Harry just smiled contently cherishing the moment until he realised where he was and who was watching.  
  
"Professor! Sirius!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Good to see you, Harry, but call me Remus" Lupin said with a grin.  
  
"How you feelin' Harry?" Sirius replied.  
  
"S-Sirius, Sirius Black?! The escaped mass murderer!" Cho gasped.  
  
"er-"  
  
"It's okay Harry, rest, I'll explain everything." Sirius said.  
  
***  
  
Sirius explained everything that happened in Harry's third year. Cho gasped at some parts of the story but Sirius ignored these gasps and continued without stopping.  
  
***  
  
"And that's why I'm stuck in hiding. Oh yea and I set Buckbeak free, I couldn't keep him in caves everywhere." Sirius said to finish his story.  
  
Throughout the whole story Cho, to Harry's pleasant surprise, was sitting in his lap the whole time, holding him around the neck.  
  
"You're just like your father and Lily" Lupin said smiling at Cho and Harry.  
  
They both blushed furiously and Harry kissed Cho on the side of her neck and wrapped his arms around her waist. Cho caught a glimpse of Harry's watch it was 10:30, she'd been gone from home for over an hour and a half. She jumped of Harry.  
  
"It's ten thirty! I have to tell my parents where I am. You wouldn't happen to have an Owl would you?" Cho asked still smiling.  
  
"What's wrong?" Harry asked worriedly seeing the expression on Sirius and Lupin's face.  
  
"Cho, you'd better sit down for this..." said Sirius.  
  
"This may come as a shock to you" Lupin added. "...............  
  
OOOH! Cliff-hanger. I decided to make this a longer story they won't arrive at Hogwarts for a while lots more interesting stuff to happen first. I'm goin on vacation fer a while so I wont be postin for about ten days or so. 


End file.
